


WheeSun 浣熊

by ww919196



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ww919196/pseuds/ww919196
Summary: 「那親一下。」(2019/10/20)
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Kudos: 3





	WheeSun 浣熊

/無差

車廂內還是漫著睡意和淡淡的菸味。

兩個多鐘頭前（她沒辦法確定，丁輝人找不到她的手機又對自己的睡眠時長沒什麼概念）她們把座椅放平，分享一張毯子和羽絨外套，丁輝人蜷著身子，額頭抵著金容仙溫暖的後頸入睡，放任自己幼稚的只在可以感覺到對方的體溫時才能確定這個瞬間她是屬於自己的。

再醒來的時候她們已經重新上路。她瞄了眼儀表板又看了看金容仙擱在一旁的咖啡杯子和牛皮紙袋，猜到她已經加過油。

而且又下雨了。

等到她終於對薄毯粗糙的摩擦乾燥的臉頰帶來輕微的刺痛感到厭倦，丁輝人揉揉眼睛，在車子行進間爬到副駕駛座。注意到她有些吃力的動作，金容仙笑了，伸手把播放著經典流行歌的收音機音量調高然後問她會不會覺得餓。

丁輝人點點頭，嘴上說的卻是還好。

還沒真的睡醒的模樣逗樂了金容仙，她將手伸向後座夠著被扔在角落的毯子鋪到丁輝人膝上，「喝點咖啡，袋子裡有餅乾。」  
丁輝人聽話的照辦，接過金容仙遞到眼前的紙杯時候聽見她開口為她午間的敏感道歉。她說那三個字的時候很誠懇，語調裡對自己的包容溫暖得幾乎讓人失望，好像那時的不愉快只是一朵來的不是時候的雲，或是一場不到一刻鐘噩夢。

她低下頭，盯著顯然沒什麼保溫作用的杯蓋。

金容仙伸手輕捏她的膝蓋要她別生氣了的時候她差點要脫口為自己平反，但又因為不想說謊最後只咬咬嘴唇含糊地說好。

「那親一下。」

真可怕。就連只是吻在她軟軟的臉頰都像酸甜果乾和葡萄柚氣泡飲料那樣讓人心動。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 浣熊作為颱風的名字很可愛，可是沒有要過境這一點超不可愛 ’ _’


End file.
